


Angry wolf

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, February 28: urgency, unfortunate, half Theme Week: Survival
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Angry wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, February 28: urgency, unfortunate, half Theme Week: Survival

Stiles ran into the loft and slammed the door behind him. Derek looked up from his book to the disheveled teenager who was urgently looking for a place to hide.   
“STILES!” Peter roared from outside the door.   
“Help!” Stiles squeaked then jumped in Derek’s lap as the loft door opened.   
Peter stood on the step to the loft, he was dripping wet, and his v-neck shirt was ripped in half. “Derek, I must apologize for the unfortunate death of your beloved mate.”   
“No.” Derek flashed his eyes and returned to his reading. Ignoring the angry wolf as he stomped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Stiles were washing cars and Stiles got Peter with a hose. Peter caught Stiles but Stiles got away but ripped Peter's shirt in the process. That's why Peter is pissed.


End file.
